the pixie of 221b
by SalconeDestrivina
Summary: John has married and left Sherlock alone in the flat moping around. What happens when Mycroft has had enough of his attitude and decides to get his brother a new flat mate? set after Richenbach falls, rated 'm', Sherlock/ooc, mystrade (cause you asked) (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

_**John has moved out and left Sherlock all alone but what happens when Mycroft has had enough **_

Sherlock sat at the window just plucking his violin. "John! I'm bored!" he yelled before he remembered that john Watson had moved out.

The lanky consultant snarled in disgust for he could understand moving out but moving out to get _married?_ That he just couldn't fathom. The worst part was that she wasn't even interesting at all. Even her name had no excitement in it, Mary. He scoffed at the name and continued to pluck the violin strings absentmindedly.

"You lost the bow again have you not?" came a silky voice from the door way. Sherlock could _hear _the smirk in his voice. "I vaguely remember throwing it at someone… I think it was the skull" Sherlock stared out the window, refusing to look at his swarmy brother.

"Never mind the bow and get dressed I have someone for you to meet." Mycroft said with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who is it this time Mycroft?" Sherlock yelled from his bedroom before returning fully dressed. "Let me guess another flat mate to save me from myself?" he sneered making Mycroft roll his eyes.

"Actually yes and this one you WILL take in because I have had it with you moping around. You will behave yourself and be courteous towards him. Understood?" Mycroft snarled and looked at his watch. "He is right outside."

Sherlock snarled and flopped down on the couch, reaching for his violin only to have his hand smacked by his brothers umbrella. With a last threatening look Mycroft went to the door and opened it to talk to the person outside.

"Sherlock this is Lu O'Reilly and he is going to be staying here for a while." Mycroft said making Sherlock turn around only to openly gape at the person standing next to his older brother.

_He's a fairy_ Sherlock thought then shook his head. _No not a fairy more of a pixie. _He thought then took in his new flat mate's appearance.

Lu was tiny, barely scrapping five feet but it was mostly all leg. His black hair was pin straight and was cut close to his scalp in a pixie cut fashion. But what grasped Sherlock's attention were Lu's eyes. For they were so large that they nearly swallowed up his face and were the clearest brightest green he had ever seen.

"Hello you must be Sherlock thank you for welcoming me into your home" Lu smiled and reached out to shake Sherlock's hand.

"What are you?" Sherlock asked leaning forward to stare into Lu's eyes which were now filled with annoyance while Mycroft only rolled his.


	2. Chapter 2

*Lu's point of view*

Lu blinked at the tall lanky man who has suddenly decided to invade his personal bubble. "Yes I am most definitely human…." He said raising an eye brow but refusing to step back even as the man got closer.

"Why do you feel the need to crowd me?" Lu asked making the man blink.

"I can't read you…" he trailed off looking horrified. "Why can't I read you?"

Lu turned to look at Mycroft who was having trouble not to grin. "What does he mean by 'read me'?" Lu asked suspiciously.

"Both my brother and I have the ability to see just about anything about someone just by looking at them. For instance I can tell that my brother has not slept for at least three days and has not eaten for longer than that though he has recently bathed. This leads me to believe that he has been moping around the flat mainly due to the loss of his previous flat mate to marriage. He has yet to take any cases because they are STILL piled up on the table and has made very minimal effort towards his various experiments. So not only is he moping but he is harming himself in the process which doesn't make me happy at all."

Lu stood there and stared at Mycroft for a second before turning towards Sherlock. "Man you have no idea how lucky you are. If I found my siblings doing all that they wouldn't get a new flat mate or just some words they would get their ass kicked and then probably thrown into the lake till they woke up and sorted themselves out." He said making both Holms stare.

"You would physically harm your siblings in order for them to stop moping?" Sherlock asked astounded.

"Hey no one harms my siblings but me….and that includes themselves." Lu smiled at Sherlock who sucked in a breath.

"That's just weird." Sherlock announced making Lu laugh. "Says the man with a human skull on the mantel piece." Lu retorted with a smile.

"Well it seems that you two are getting along and I have a meeting. So I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other and for god's sake don't kill each other while I'm gone." Mycroft huffed as he grabbed his umbrella and strode out the front door.

"What a funny man…So anyway are you actually looking for a flat mate or is this an over protective siblings way of trying to help you?" Lu asked pointedly with a smile. _I hope it's the former because living with him might be the most exciting thing I've done in a while….though I hope he isn't a psychopath or an axe murderer_ Lu though with a smile.

"Both. There's another room upstairs if you're so inclined. Sometimes I don't sleep for days on end and will sometimes be silent for days. I also have a habit of playing the violin at three in the morning." Sherlock said.

"Well sometime I don't sleep for days on end either but that usually when I have something fascinating to translate or I'm working on an ancient manuscript. I can get very grouchy and will sometimes just run off and not come back for days on end." Lu retorted making Sherlock smirk.

"Oh that reminds me. The police are regular visitors so if you have anything that you wouldn't wish confiscated make sure you hide it well." Sherlock said grimly making Lu laugh.

"I believe we'll get along well. Though if what your brother said is true you better keep your experiments out of my room and I am claiming one shelf of the fridge…or should I just bring in a mini fridge and keep it in my room?" Lu asked curiously.

"I believe the mini fridge will be safer…so when can you move in?" Sherlock asked.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after Lu moved into johns old room they had their first fight.

"What did you do to the Makivel manuscript?" Lu snarled at Sherlock.

"The table was wobbly and it was the exact thickness that I needed in order to fix the problem with the legs." Sherlock announced.

Lu's eyes narrowed before grabbing the consulting detective by his shirt and shoving him onto the couch. "First of all that manuscript is over two hundred years old and the last of its kind. Second of all it was not even mine to begin with and was only on loan in order for me to translate. Second of all we have had this discussion about using my things as props. If the table has a wonky leg then you either use something of yours or you ask if I have something to fix it. YOU DON'T USE A TWO HUNDRED YEAR OLD MANUSCRIPT TO FIX A WONKY TABLE LEG. You're just lucky that it wasn't damaged in any way." Lu snarled, grabbing the manuscript off the floor and stomping up to his room.

Sherlock sat on the couch for a second longer before grabbing a smaller book (making sure it was his this time) and placing it under the table leg.

It was three days before they ran into one another and then it was only because of DI Lestrade's drugs bust that forced Lu to come down.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock snarled at the Detective Inspector at the door.

"Congratulations, you have been acting very strangely for the last few days and I figured that I'd make sure you didn't slip back into your old ways." Lestrade smiled grimly.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and let the Detective inspector in but then immediately tried to close the door on Anderson.

"Not funny freak." Sally said as she helped her lover force open the door.

"Wasn't trying to be." He retorted and spun around to lay himself over the sofa. "Why do you people constantly try to find something that doesn't exist?" He muttered despairingly.

"I think that's the definition of being human…as well as being entirely hypocritical." Lu said on a yawn as he strolled down stairs. "Why is the police here and do I need to bail you out?"

"No I haven't done anything their just hear to make my life miserable." Sherlock pouted making Lu laugh.

"I'm sorry to be rude but who are you?" Lestrade asked as he stared openly at Lu. "Oh forgive my I'm Lu, Sherlock's new flat mate." He said then took a step back at the three stares he received. "Why do I feel like I've just committed some crime like I've killed the queen or something?" Lu turned to ask Sherlock who only shrugged sadly.

"Wait you're living with Sherlock? Willingly?" Anderson asked as he walked up to the new flat mate.

"Obviously…why?" Lu asked making Sally giggle. "You do know he's a freak right? I mean no one can stand him at all, and it's for a good reason. So I suggest that you find other accommodations before he kills you in your sleep." Sally responded making Lu glare.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lu asked making everyone stare yet again. "First of all you were not invited so that would be the first strike against you. Second of all you come in and immediately start disparaging my flat mate who I'll admit is a little odd but then again who isn't. Then you tell me that it would be in MY best interest if I were to move out due to some perceived psychopathic tendencies…which I'll admit are only seen when he's working on his freakin chemisty set….or is that suicidal tendencies?" Lu broke off looking at a startled Sherlock. "Never mind, obviously not important but I have no idea where I was going with that so I'll bid you good day and if any of you touch the manuscripts in my room I'll break your fingers officers or no." Lu said with a nod then turned to walk back up to his room but stopped at Andersons voice.

"So I guess he must be fucking you very well if he can get this kind of reaction out of someone."


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTN: I'm so sorry for the delay but I was called into work for an extra two nights (I work overnights) and then my computer crashed -_- but I hope the next few chapters make up for it**

**Disclaimer: yea I don't own Sherlock or the people in it otherwise I would not have let there be a break before season 3 came out **

**Chapter 4**

Lu turned slowly and approached the Medical examiner. "Excuse me?" he asked gently obviously reigning in his temper.

"You heard me. Actually my guess is that you are fucking him since he was obviously being fucked by Dr. Watson so he must bottom for you as well. So tell me is he any good? My best guess would be no because Dr. Watson married the first woman who would have him, homosexual tendencies or not." Anderson grinned as Sherlock paled with fury.

"I have no idea who this 'Watson' person is and frankly I don't care. Second of all…" Lu trailed off then suddenly pulled back a fist only to slam it into Anderson's nose. "You don't know me and my sex life has absolutely _nothing_ to do with you. Third of all you are now making my flat a mess with your bodily fluids and I would like you to get the fuck out of here….now"

Anderson lurched to his feet to do just that when he was called back by Lu who had an evil glint in his eye. "By the way….I happen to know that Sherlock is no bottom and I _love_ every minute of it and if you weren't so obviously jealous of him you might know why. Now ….Detective inspector Lestrade would you please see that little weasel out of my flat and back onto the street since he so obviously belongs there."

* * *

Sherlock stared at the little pixie before him, not paying attention to the three leaving in a hurry. "Why did you do that?" he asked quietly. He had never been good with social interactions and though he had been getting better the pixies actions had thrown him through a loop.

"Break his nose? Cause I figured if it was broken he'd keep it out of other people's business." Lu responded then huffed out a breath before turning towards Sherlock.

"No…Why did you say that we were in a sexual relationship?" Sherlock asked hesitantly. He did not like this feeling of being unsure of himself. It had happened when John was cohabitating with him but never on this level nor for this reason.

"Well I'm not in a relationship and if what your brother says is true then you aren't either and I don't really care what Mr. Anderson thinks of me….probably because I was always told that the opinion of lower life forms don't really matter….and it's not hurting anyone and to be honest you're not hard to look at so why not? Plus he's a weasely bastard….would you like some tea?"

Sherlock just stared at the pixie in his kitchen. He had made it sound so logical that he would defend him in such a manner. "Yes." He said as he turned towards his couch to think on this new perspective of the human psyche.

* * *

When Lu returned with Sherlock's tea he found the detective sitting on the couch with his chin resting on steepled fingertips and a faraway look in his eyes.

"Eh?" Lu queried as he placed the cup before the statue-like detective. "Sherlock what _are_ you doing?" he asked but received no answer. Shrugging he pulled out a transcript and started to translate.

Three hours had passed before Lu started to get worried over his flat mate. "Sherlock? Sherlock?! SHERLOCK!" he yelled finally breaking the younger Holms out of his stupor and glancing worriedly in his direction.

"What?!" he asked as if nothing had happened only to be faced with worried green eyes a scant inch away from his. _Why is my face heating up? Am I sick?_

"You had not moved for three hours and I was getting worried…are you alright?" Lu asked not aware of the fact that he was currently invading Sherlock's space.

"Y-yes it helps me think" Sherlock responded pushing Lu onto the couch and away from him. "Explain it to me…What exactly were you doing?"

"My mind is like a hard drive as it collects pieces of information and stores it away and unlike you I can go through this information, storing it if needed or deleting it. Lately my mind palace has been uncategorized and I was trying to remedy that." He responded as he sipped his ice cold tea and made a face at the genuinely disgusting taste.

"oh…but you went as still as stone…you know if you do that long enough you just fall over….I learned that the hard way…." Lu said leaning forward to stare at the detective

_Such beautiful eyes…_ Sherlock thought before shaking his head. "Sometimes that happens…What are you working on?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"oh…I'm cross translating Gaul into Russian for…some guy. He's a bit odd." Lu muttered not realizing that he was calling the kettle black.

"hmmm. Would you like to come shopping with me instead I have to go…grocery…shopping." Sherlock would never admit that he lied to Lu only to spend time with him. He would always say that it was an experiment to see what his flat mate was like out of these walls.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY IF YOU WONT TELL ME!**

**smiley faces for those who do ;) **


	5. Asking

**ATTN: this chapter is about Greg and Mycroft *wink wink* told from each of their points of views (POV)**

**Disclaimer: don't own Sherlock *sad face* though I wish I did ;)**

CHAPTER 5

***Gregs POV***

Greg smiled grimly as he brought Anderson into the ER to get his nose fixed, mainly because he would have to talk to _him_.

"Inspector Lestrade how may I be of service?" the silky voice on the other end of the line asked.

"you asked for an update and I'm giving you one. Lu just broke Anderson's nose right before announcing his sexual relationship with Sherlock…"

"Really? How interesting, I knew they were going to hit it off but I did not realize how quickly they would do so. Thank you Gregory." Mycroft replied silkily "by the way, have you thought about my…proposition as of yet?" he purred.

Greg choked before looking around to make sure no one saw. "Umm…Well…I guess…Yes?" he responded then paled when he realized what he had agreed too.

"Excellent I will send a car to pick you up…how would tomorrow at eight sound?" Mycroft asked with a smirk in his voice.

"That sounds" _like you're going to eat me_ "Great…um should I wear a suit?" Greg asked as he thought of how Mycroft was always impeccably dressed.

"_No_ I like you just as you are. I will see you then Gregory." Mycroft chuckled then disconnected the line.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ Greg asked himself before banging his head against the wall.

Eight o'clock rolled around way too early for Gregs comfort. Perhaps it was because he had spent the last two hours before hand trying to convince Lu that even though Anderson _had_ initiated another fight, that does not count as justifiable homicide and that killing him would (unfortunately) still count as murder. (Though Lu did point out that mankind would be better off without that specific gene pool adding to future generations)

He was still laughing about the look on Lu's face when he had asked him how Andersons life benefited mankind and the fact that he could breed and make mutant Anderson babies was reason enough to kill him (for such a little guy he was incredibly funny at times) when 7:30 rolled around.

By 7:45 rolled around Lestrade was showered, fully clothed and sitting by the door trying not to hyperventilate; all humorous thoughts had fled his mind.

* * *

***Mycrofts POV***

_If I arrive early I would appear too eager giving Gregory the upper hand…better to be on time and on equal footing_ Mycroft reminded himself for the eighth time before checking his watch for the twentieth. _Still only 7:53 has time stopped?_

"Let us go, I'll just tell him that traffic was light" Mycroft told the driver who breathed a sigh of relief, for they had been waiting around the corner for the last twenty minutes. "Yes sir.

* * *

***Gregs POV***

Greg swore that his heart stopped when someone knocked on the door. "C-Coming!" Lestrade stuttered as he grabbed his wallet, keys and coat before opening the door to find Mycroft on the other side with his ever present umbrella.

"Good evening Gregory and may I say you look fanciable tonight?" Mycroft almost purred at the Detective inspector.

"Thank you and don't you look…Dapper." Greg hesitated but smiled all the same. _Why am I doing this again?_

"Thank you and I do apologize for being early but traffic was rather light in getting here, shall we go?" Mycroft asked tucking the crook of his umbrella onto his arm.

"oh yes…of course." Greg replied letting the ice man lead him out of the door and onto the street. "Can I ask where we are going?"

"oh yes how rude of me. There is this little restaurant that I have recently become fond of, which reminds me. Do you like Chinese food?" Mycroft asked making Greg smile. "Who doesn't?"

Dinner with Mycroft was not as bad as Greg thought it would be, it was actually quite pleasant. And to his surprise when dropped off at the door, the ice man did not try for a kiss. Instead the imposing man told him to get a good night's rest and bid farewell.

Even more surprising was the fact that Greg lay awake that night wondering if Mycroft had enjoyed the date and obsessing over why he did not try for a kiss.

Soon the detective inspectors thoughts slipped away as sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

***Mycrofts POV***

Across town another person lay awake wondering if Greg had liked the date and if he were up to doing so again.

Sighing in discomfort of his thoughts, Mycroft set aside his book and turned out the light with a sigh, hoping that he would see Gregory again but not in an official capacity.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts the elder Holms curled up into his bed until he slipped into slumbers cradle, nestling in its soft blankets and sliding under their comforting presence, worries set aside for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg I'm so sorry people but I had to work three more shifts last week then my family surprised me with a trip to Maine! I meant to get these up but I totally spaced **** any ways here is the next few chapters to make up for it (I know I should really upload more often but hey you usually get 2-3 chapters at once so :p)**

Chapter Six

*Lu's Point of View*

Grocery shopping with Sherlock was a strange new experience if not only an adventure. "What about her?" Lu asked nodding towards a woman standing in produce.

"Anorexic…multiple lovers male and female…small dog one of those toy poodles by the look of her purse. Smoker but not cigarettes…hmmm." Sherlock muttered with a frown.

"pot heads surprise you?" Lu asked as he started towards the lunch meat only to stare at the lobster tank.

"You can't smoke cigarettes in London any more so people switch to cannabis?" Sherlock sighed making Lu chuckle. "well they're both illegal so why not?"

Sherlock smiled as they reached the checkout line.

"Will that be all?" the check out girl asked then looked up only to blush at the sight of Lu smiling and Sherlock glaring at her.

"Yes please." Lu smiled gently unaware of his growling flatmate behind him.

"Are you quite done?" Sherlock snapped in annoyance at the cashier who flushed guiltily. "Sherlock we sort of have to pay for the items before they leave the store otherwise that would be theft…and I don't think Lestrade would understand that one now would he?" Lu smiled up at him but Sherlock only huffed in annoyance before grabbing the bag and walking out of the store leaving Lu to run after him.

*Sherlocks Point of View*

_Why does he have to be so cute? No not cute…. He wouldn't be cute if he didn't have those large eyes…doesn't help that he's tiny but mixed with those eyes…the combination of the two makes me want to stick him into my pocket. Actually he might fit…_

"SHERLOCK!" came a shout forcing the lanky man out of his head and back into the real world. "Yes Lu?" Sherlock asked as if the pixie like person had not shouted.

"Where did you go?" the miniature person asked as he tugged on Sherlocks coat. "I have been calling your name for the last five minutes." He said, his large eyes threatening to swallow his face.

"No where I have been with you the entire time." Sherlock finally responded with a bit of confusion.

"No you have not otherwise you would have responded the first time I called your name…You were in your head weren't you?"

"Yes, why does that matter?" Sherlock huffed as he tried to tug his coat out of the small persons hand. "Do you realize how dangerous it is to walk around in a daze?"

"I was not in a daze." He growled at Lu then snarled when Lu once again pulled him to a stop.

"Yes you were otherwise you would have heard me when I called you and I would rather not see you flattened by one of these jackanapes driving their cars alright? So please don't do that in public or rather don't do it in public when there isn't anyone around to pull you out of the way of a moving car."

Sherlock stared at Lu for a second then shook his head. "Don't do what? Think?" he snarled for the tiny person was like a dog with a bone with some subjects.

The person in questions eyes went wide before he tipped his head in question then pinned Sherlock with a shimmering smile.

"Yes"

**Alright here is chapter 6 and normally seven and eight would be up as well but im having some technical difficulties as my minions are on strike **** please PLEASE review it only takes a few seconds and I have no idea what you people who have gotten thus far actually think about this **

**REVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS**


	7. Chapter 7 odd socks

**ATTN: mystrade chapters (three so far) labeled 'socks' 'date' and 'kiss' will be chapters 7,9,and 11 and labeled as such**

**As usual I do not own the Sherlock series or any variation of that you don't find on here….would be cool though **

Chapter 7

*Mycroft's point of view*

For the fifth time in the last hour Mycroft placed the receiver back onto the cradle and stared at the phone. Every time he went to call Gregory a chill would worm its way up his spine before he managed to press the last digit.

_I can organize an entire country, walk out of my brothers flat without incident and supervise hostile takeovers, so why can I not call Gregory? _He asked himself before picking up the receiver for one last try, determined to talk to the detective Inspector even it was only to say 'Hello'.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade here."

Mycroft gulped then steeled himself. "Hello Inspector." He said but was met with silence before the man in question managed to stutter out "H-H-hello Mycroft…what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you wish to join me for dinner tomorrow night" Mycroft asked then mentally clapped himself on the back when his voice did not betray the emotions that were making his stomach roll.

*Gregs Point of View*

"Oh…ummm…Tomorrow night?" Greg hesitated trying to think if he had anything planned.

"If you do not wish to you can always say 'no' Inspector." Came the silky voice in his ear.

_Inspector? What happened to Gregory?" _he asked himself with a shake of his head. "No that's not what I meant I just couldn't remember if I had anything planned for tomorrow night but I have my planner and I'm free….eerrr free for dinner…with you…" Greg said then paled. _What the hell did I just say?_

*Mycrofts Point Of View*

_But I was sure that was a refusal I had heard in his voice, he confuses me. But the important thing was that he said yes. _"Ah, I see Gregory shall we try for eight o'clock again?" Mycroft asked as he suddenly understood Sherlocks burst of dancing when he was jovial.

"Eight? Hmmm…alright" came the response and the elder Holms was a tad miffed to find his foot bouncing to an unknown beat. _Really? Now I cannot control my body?_

*Gregs Point Of View*

'_Wait did I just agree to go out with him again?' _he asked himself _well the date wasn't so bad but what if he tries to kiss me at the end of the date?_

* * *

Lestrades inner war was waged well into the next day even as he was preparing for his date.

Suddenly a thought came to him like a lightning bolt. _Wait…what is Sherlock going to say when he finds out…will he even care?_

*DING DONG*

Greg looked up at the door in horror at the sound of the bell. He didn't even have his shoes on yet and Mycroft was already here.

"SHIT!" he almost yelled as he dressed in a hurry.

*DING DONG* came the door again just as he was running and trying to put his other shoe on which, of course, made him fall to the floor with a 'crash'

"Oh…My dear are you alright?" Mycroft asked opening the door to find the object of his affections sprawled out on the floor like a rug.

"Body? Yes im fine…ego….a bit bruised. Sorry Myc but running and putting on shoes at the same time is not to be advised." He gasped as he sat up rubbing his elbow which had smacked into the paper strewn coffee table.

"No I don't suppose it would work…" Mycroft tried not to chuckle as he helped his date off the floor. _Myc? I think I like that._

"Okay so we'll just pretend that did not happen and I met you at the door like a normally coordinated person…hello you look great." Greg said making Mycroft smile.

"Thank you and normally I would say the same thing but umm…"

Lestrade looked down at himself and gave Mycroft a curious look "Don't like the suit?"

"Oh no I love the suit…its just that….you have odd sock on." Mycroft responded making Greg laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Lu walked into the flat and started peering around with large eyes. For some reason the flat felt …off today and it was driving him up the wall especially because Sherlock was not. So therefore he must be the culprit. (That is how his logic worked cause and effect; Sherlock was not here for the effect therefore he must be the cause)

Lu walked around the flat as quietly as possible, examining everything down to its smallest detail. He had just gotten to Sherlock's room and stopped, having found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sherlock?" He asked as he knocked on the door but hearing no answer, gently pushed the oak door open. _Only look inside for him. This isn't an information gathering mission; even Sherlock has boundaries so I'll respect them. _

"Wow…" Lu said as he looked around Sherlock's nearly spotless room, but seeing no sign of the lanky detective he did not step inside the empty room, merely pulled the door shut and continued his search.

"Lu?" Sherlock called out as he stepped inside of the flat. _When did I start calling for him as soon I walked in? That is troubling…why does the flat seem off?_

"Sherlock I'm up here why are you yelling?" Lu asked as he walked down the stairs.

"What is off?" Sherlock asked looking around and missing Lu's narrowed eyes.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing. What the hell is going on? And what's that?" Lu asked noticing the folder underneath the brunettes arm.

"New case." Sherlock muttered as he looked around with a worried expression. "What is not here?"

"I honestly have no idea I walked in and…well blamed you but I knew that _I_ didn't do it…sorry for that by the way. I looked around but couldn't see what wasn't there or if anything that shouldn't be here was…here."

Sherlock looked over at the small man and shook his head clearing what ever thought popped into his head. "I'll look the place over and see if you missed anything."

After about twenty minutes of searching Sherlock found nothing in any of the rooms of the flat and when he came down he found Lu looking over his case.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked with a growl and ripping the case out of Lu's hands, only to stare into those large green eyes that were on the verge of spilling with tears.

_I made him cry…._

**_I'm so sorry for the length but I literally sat down and just started typing until I had to go to work :( but i'll post chapter nine and ten soon I sware it...that's all...oh and please review it'll make me happy :)_**


	9. The Date

**Chapter**: Nine 'the date'

**Summary**: John has married and left Sherlock alone in the flat moping around. What happens

when Mycroft has had enough of his attitude and decides to get his brother a new

flat mate? set after Richenbach falls, rated 'm', Sherlock/ooc, mystrade (cause you

asked)

**Disclaimer**: yea I don't own Sherlock otherwise I'd be British and I don't believe I am I'd have to check

*looks out the window* nope still in America *hangs head in shame*

**Rating**: M for future chapters due to violence blood, gore and maybe a little something-something

between john and Sherlock and Greg and Mycroft but who knows

**Length**: 740

* * *

*Greg's Point of View*

Greg stared at Mycroft over his menu trying to figure out the protocol for this date. _Should I ask him how his day went or would that just be a stupid move?_ Greg through over as the sommelier came to give them their wine. "Thank you…How did your day go?" Greg asked Mycroft tentatively who gave him a sharp look in return.

"Classified….how did yours go?" Mycroft asked in return with a small tip to his head. "Boring for the most part though a suspect did manage to escape Donovan's grasp and we ended up chasing him around Scotland yard for about twenty minutes before your brother tripped the guy…right into Anderson…that was pretty funny." Greg smiled at the memory then silence took hold of the table once again.

"So…what do you do for fun?" Greg tried to make conversation once again only to be given an odd look. "Read I guess…I suppose you like to go to the pub or watch telly when you actually take time off…" Mycroft said with a quirk to his eyebrow. _Oh yea forgot who I was talking to why am I even here?_ Greg thought to himself with a sigh. "What are we doing?" he asked throwing the government official through a loop.

* * *

*Mycroft's Point of View*

"….Dating." He finally responded feeling very confused at the look he was getting from Gregory. "Really because so far you haven't answered a single question but to say 'confidential' and when I at least _try _to make conversation you insult me. So why should I stay?" He asked with an amazed look on his face.

_He's right I've been a jerk._

"I'm sorry…my day did not go well but I can't tell you about it because it was extremely confidential and I did not mean to insult you…" He responded making Greg sigh. "You see there you go you told me how your day went without giving out any classified information…and I'm sorry that your day didn't go to well. Hopefully tomorrow will be better….and honestly I probably haven't been the best date either." Greg said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No you are I guess I'm just a little distracted at the moment…What do you like to do for fun?" Mycroft asked reaching out to grasp and one of the Detective Inspectors hands. "I like to read, go to the pub and watch bad telly…What do you like to read?" Greg asked stroking the back of Mycroft's hand with his thumb.

"At the moment I am reading The Prince by Niccolo Machiavelli. What are you reading?" He asked languishing in Greg's attention _is this how Sherlock feels when he's with Lu?_

After dinner Mycroft and Greg sat in the car and tried to start up a conversation once again but failed to do so. It was entirely awkward.

"So now what?" Greg asked tentatively. "I bring you home…why?" Mycroft asked gently not knowing what he was talking about. "Oh…it's just that it's been ages since I've been on a date…a proper one that is… so I can't really remember what the next step was…" Greg grimaced at his confession which made Mycroft chuckle. "Well if it does not discomfort you…may I hold your hand?" Mycroft asked holding out his own.

Greg smiled at his actions then leaned over to clasp hands with his date. "This is rather nice." He responded making Mycroft chuckle again. "yes it is."

**Okay I have another chapter to belt out so I'm going to end this here MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

…**.I mean I'm sorry for the cliff hanger *Whistles and stares at the ceiling* as always reviews are appreciated and are answered if they are in question format….please review I don't know how I'm doing if you don't tell me!**


	10. Tears and Information

**Chapter: Ten ****tears and information **

**Disclaimer: **** Sherlock is not mine, Benedict is not mine Martin is not mine…but Lu is **

**Note:**** yea none of this crap is real….I have no idea if ancient peoples actually did this but I remember seeing something like this in a movie one time and my mind just kind of ran with the idea….**

** BTW 'Nemo is NOT the fish but Latin for 'no one' **

**Rating**: M for future chapters due to violence blood, gore and maybe a little something-something between john and Sherlock

Chapter Ten

Sherlock stared at Lu in distress. _How do I make him stop leaking? APOLOGIZE! _"I'M SORRY!" he almost shouted and grasped Lu by the shoulders. "Why are you leaking please stop leaking!" he panicked making Lu smiled.

"I'm fine it's just…Sherlock I _know_ these people…" He said pointing to the pictures of the corpses.

Sherlock drew back and gave his flat mate an odd look. "Wait you _knew _them? All of them?" He asked flourishing a hand over the pictures. "Yea…it turns out that our ancestors were in the same company together…we even go their tattoos…Why?" Lu asked suddenly as Sherlock jumped up.

"Lu we've been trying to figure out what connects them together and couldn't find a thing….wait what tattoos?" He asked grasping Lu's shoulders again.

"Well if you'd give me a second I'll show you." Lu snapped and shrugged out of Sherlock's grip to lift up the hair behind one ear to reveal a tattoo at the nape of his neck.

It was a small tattoo in the general shape of a fleur de lies only instead of the flower-like image it was made of two crossed daggers over a sword. "This is the marking of my ancestor 'Nemo' but the marking you'll find on Kevin, Mark and…crap what the hell was his name…Fred are the tattoos of the foot soldiers while mine is of the second in command." Lu responded as Sherlock started poking at his neck. "Okay that tickles…" Lu remarked as Sherlock suddenly turned to stare at him. "What?"

"Did you say that your ancestor was named Nemo?" He asked staring at Lu who leaned back feeling threatened. "Yes…"

"Here read this…This note was left by the killer and none of us could make odds or ends of it."

When blood is spilt

In the name of the Bloodless

Storm will grant unyielding power

To be eclipsed by the Shadow

The Moon shall arise

When Nemo dies by the hand of faith

And Nemesis shall rise again to claim what is rightfully his

Lu looked up at Sherlock in confusion. "Okay first of all this is entirely impossible…The bloodless no longer exists as he's never had any descendents… moon is eclipsed by the shadow…the shadow kills the moon…hmmm….that would be Emir Ashour Bashshar… he's the descendent of the man known as 'The Shadow' nice guy but a little on the odd side….wait…Nemo dies by the hand of faith but the moon shall arise? This is impossible…" Lu muttered to himself then snapped to attention at Sherlock's 'why?"

"Okay here is a history lesson these six people were part of the Blades an ancient company of men from the twelfth century. Nemo was the second in command with The Shadow as the third in command with Nemesis as the leader. Now he only did paperwork while Nemo did the rest. But here's the fun part it says here that Nemo dies but the Moon arises. Now before The Blades came into being Nemo had another name and that was Selene which was Greek for 'Moon' now with Moon and Nemo being the same person there is no was that they can arise and die at the same time… also Storm never had any children as he was the lover of 'The Bloodless' and no one knows who Nemesis was so knowing who his children are….I am assuming that he is targeting the children of The Blades right?"

Sherlock stared at the small pixie like person in front of him. "How do you know all of this?" he asked trying not to be suspicious. "I have a few books….actually their upstairs do you need them?" He asked leaning forward with curiosity. _No not a pixie…maybe a cat?_ Sherlock thought then shook his head. "No I'll just ask you… so this killer is targeting The Blades descendents…Did they have any enemies?" He asked as the door to the flat opened. "Oh yea let's see there were the Vistanik which came out of Greece I think then there were the Kithivans which came from I want to say Scandinavia…the Vikings hated them then there were the Histali….they were the most hated of all. You see the Histali didn't come from one nation but there were only three of them. And what these people would do is gain entrance into your home and in the dead of night they would creep through the rooms killing everyone. It didn't matter if there were women or children living there they killed _all_ to get to _one_… they are the ones that killed off the O'Reillys back in the twelfth century...actually the only ones that have ever penetrated our defences…but we bounced back." Lu said with a smile.

"What is this all about? Sherlock have you made any progress in the case yet?" Lestrade asked as he closed the door. "Yes actually Lu here was very helpful you see their connection wasn't actually in this century but nine centuries before hand…."He said and started explaining to Lestrade their connection but Lu just ignored them as his eyes settled on his old friends.

"_I'm sorry….I'll let your families know what happened….especially because its all my fault."_

**Okay it's a little over a thousand words long and I threw a lot of information at you (Sorry! But I kind of needed to set the base of the story in order to continue along with the case)**

**Yea none of these people exist I made up the Vistanik, the Kithivans, the Histali the blades….all non-existant except in my head…which I would love to live in its so much more interesting in there lol :) read and review!**


End file.
